tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aganippus
Aganippus (Romaji: Aganippasu; Kana: あがにッパす) is one of the two Noble Phantasms of Cordelia of Britain. General It allows Cordelia to access all of the aid that was granted to her by King Aganippus. Such aid includes animals, armors, fortresses, knights, soldiers, vehicles, weapons, and more! At-will, Cordelia is able to conjure any of the individuals and materials that were lent to her by King Aganippus. Notably, if any of those individuals or materials are damaged or even destroyed, Cordelia will be able to re-conjure them in an undamaged state. In addition, Cordelia is able to maneuver those individuals and materials as if they were apart of her body. However, in exchange, every conjuration and maneuver will cost Cordelia an amount of magical energy that is directly proportional to the intensity of the conjuration and maneuver. As such, if it is used carelessly and extravagant manner, Aganippus is more than capable of draining a Master of all of his or her od and thereby putting the life of the Master at risk. Aganippus ~ Albion and Karitia Notably, Cordelia is capable of a pair of techniques that are applications of Aganippus rather than Noble Phantasms in their own right. Said techniques are Aganippus ~ Albion and Aganippus ~ Karitia. Aganippus ~ Albion Aganippus ~ Albion is a technique where, through an expenditure of both Divinity and magical energy, Cordelia is able conjure a Divine Construct-like apparition from all of the INDIVIDUALS whose aid were lent by Aganippus. Subsequently, Cordelia will be able to utilize the apparition is a powerful weapon. Cordelia will also be able to utilize the aforementioned individuals' faith in her as a "holy maiden" as fuel for the performance of an A(+)-rank Mana Burst (Light)! Unfortunately, because Cordelia has to expend her Divinity to use this variation of Aganippus, Cordelia is unable to utilize use this variation of Aganippus more than once unless Cordelia somehow manages to recover her expended Divinity between uses. Aganippus ~ Karitia Aganippus ~ Karitia is a technique where, through an expenditure of an enormous amount of magical energy, Cordelia is able conjure a suit of armor that is composed of ALL of the fortresses that were lent to her by Aganippus. Because the armor is composed of entire fortresses, in order to breech it, an Anti-Fortress or greater type of Noble Phantasm is required. As such, in theory, the armor protects Cordelia from all assaults with a scale that is less than Anti-Fortress. However, in practice, this suit of armor is ineffective against Conceptual Weapons that damage through an effect rather than a force. In addition, it also tends to be ineffective against Noble Phantasm with the power to destroy a fortress but not the range to do so. Aganippus ~ Alter Ego |qualclasses = | height = ??? | weight = ??? | gender = ??? | hairc = ??? | eyec = ??? | birthp = Gaul | bday = | bloodt = | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Green }} Like Albion and Karitia, Aganippus ~ Alter Ego is an application of Aganippus rather than a Noble Phantasm that is distinct from Aganippus. However, unlike Albion and Karitia, Alter Ego is more a form of Aganippus rather than a technique. Aganippus assumes its Alter Ego form when Cordelia conjures a Servant-like apparition from a supermajority — but not necessarily all — of the individuals and materials that were lent to her by Aganippus. Notably, if the apparition is damaged or even destroyed, Cordelia will be able to re-conjure the apparition in an undamaged state. For, even as an apparition, the individuals and materials that constitute Aganippus are still limitlessly re-conjurable through the expenditure of magical energy. Notably, Cordelia is able to alter both the appearance and "identity" of the apparition. When it comes to altering the apparition's "identity", Cordelia is able to "identify" the apparition as any of the animals, knights, or soldiers that Aganippus lent to Cordelia. As such, by altering the apparition's appearance and "identity", Cordelia is able to prevent the apparition from being recognized by those whom have encountered the apparition before. Even the True Name Discernment skill of a Ruler would not be able to recognize the apparition if the apparition's "identity" has been changed. Unfortunately, while Aganippus ~ Albion and Aganippus ~ Karitia may be usable while the other is in effect, this form of Aganippus can't be used while either Aganippus ~ Albion or Aganippus ~ Karitia is in effect. As such, while Cordelia is utilizing this form of Aganippus, Cordelia will be unable to exhibit her full power. Aganippus ~ Type Gunner Unlike Albion and Karitia and even Alter Ego, Aganippus ~ Type Gunner is NOT an application of Aganippus. Instead, Aganippus Type Gunner is a DISTORTION of Aganippus that Cordelia was able to attain by making a deal with the World and becoming a Counter Guardian. Aganippus ~ Type Gunner is the corruption of the Aganippus noble phantasm into a firearm of all things! Said firearm is capable of crystallizing the aid that Aganippus lent to Cordelius into bullets and then firing those bullets at a speed of an A(+++)-rank in Agility! Frighteningly, Aganippus ~ Type Gunner is NOT incompatible with Aganippus ~ Albion! Consequently, it is possible for Aganippus ~ Type Gunner to be utilized in conjunction with Aganippus ~ Albion in order to fire an explosive bullet of divine light! Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Self Noble Phantasms